


The outline that I trace

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Diving, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoying a swim together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The outline that I trace

**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/): #499 - Obscure  
 **Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Trapt - Echo

 

 _The outline that I trace_  
Around the one that I call mine  
  


 

The water is warm and familiar, welcoming her home as Michiru dives in and enjoys the silence that surrounds her. She closes her eyes and as she keeps swimming, the only thing she can feel is the softness of the water as it glides between her fingers.  
  
A few moments pass and the underwater silence is broken by a muted splash. Michiru opens her eyes and sees a figure diving towards her, the outlines obscured and yet just as familiar.  
  
She halts in her movements and waits for Haruka to catch up, reaches out to gently guide the wafting hair out of her lover’s face. Haruka’s obscured lips turn into a smile and Michiru lets her fingertips trail over her face, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, until Haruka catches her fingers with her own and pulls her in.  
  
They kiss, and it’s not until their mouths fill with water (and bubbles of air from their laughter ascend to the surface) that they think of the need to breathe and emerge from the pool, only to continue their kiss surrounded by humid air.


End file.
